


Blood

by AutisticWriter



Series: Whumptober [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crying, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ash has seen too much blood in his life. Now he’s seen Eiji and Skipper’s blood too.[Prompt 2: Bloody hands]





	Blood

As Eiji and Skipper cower behind him, Ash directs his best flirty gaze at Marvin. He wants to stab the evil rapist bastard to death, but he can’t do that. At least, not yet. Because Marvin is a pig who thinks with his dick, seeing Ash flirting with him turns off all suspicion in his brain, and Ash knows Marvin wants to fuck (read: rape) him he’ll do anything to let it happen. And even though flirting with him makes Ash’s skin crawl, it works.

Marvin lets his guard down, and Ash beats the absolute shit out of him. Skipper cheers him on and Eiji mumbles in Japanese, and all Ash can think is how he wishes he could’ve beaten this rapist bastard years ago. Just as he planned, attacking Marvin creates a lot of noise, and the pig’s boys run into the room.

Ash takes Marvin’s gun and tells them all he’ll murder Marvin unless they drop their guns. With obvious reluctance, the guys drop their guns, and Ash jumps to his feet. Pain flares through his broken ribs, but he doesn’t care.

“Come on!” he yells, and Skipper drags Eiji after him.

The three of them dash out of the dark room, and Ash thinks they might actually get away, but…

BANG

The gunshot echoes around the warehouse, and Ash freezes.

Eiji lets out a high pitched scream, slumping against Ash and Skipper. Ash scans Eiji for injuries as he and Skipper drag him away, and spots the bullet hole in his pant leg, just below his knee.

“ _Kuso_ ,” Eiji mumbles, and Ash is pretty sure that means shit in Japanese. His leg drags and Ash wants to go and stab the bastard who just shot Eiji, but he can’t. He has to get Eiji and Skip out of here. Tears spill down Eiji’s face, blood soaking through his pants. “Ash…”

“We’ll get out of here, Ei-chan,” Skipper says.

They drag Eiji through the industrial sight, helping him walk as blood runs down his leg. The blood leaves a trail, but there’s nothing they can do about that. It seems to take forever—

And then they reach a dead end.

“Shit!” Ash groans.

But then… Eiji comes to their rescue.

Stumbling with a heavy limp, Eiji tugs a rusty pipe from the high brick wall and studies it. Tears still streak down his face, but he tells Ash and Skip his plan: he wants to pole vault over the wall.

“You won’t make it!” Skipper cries. “It’s all rusty.”

“No, I.. I have to help you two,” Eiji says.

And as Ash stares at him, Eiji holds the pipe like a pole and forces himself to run, teeth gritted in agony. And Eiji pushes the end of the pipe into the ground and flings himself through the air.

Ash hears the crash on the other side, and hopes Eiji isn’t hurt. He doesn’t have time to yell Eiji’s name, because he and Skip have to run for it.

And not that long after seeing Eiji’s blood dripped on the ground, Skipper’s blood coats Ash’s hands as he cradles his friend in his arms, Skipper bleeding for the bullet that pig Marvin just fired into his chest.

And with hot blood slicked all over his hands and anger pulsing through his injured body, Ash hates Marvin and Dino more than ever. And he hopes Eiji got to safety, and then the light leaves Skip’s eyes and Ash wants to die along with him.

Fuck, what did he do to deserve any of this shit?


End file.
